


No Greater Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm mourns his loss. Spoilers, 4.22 "These Are The Voyages..." (08/27/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Canon deathfic. The quote is from Laurence Binyon's 'For the Fallen.'  


* * *

VIP seats. Think about the seats, about how uncomfortable they are and that you can't see anything. Archer is going to look like a stick man from up here. I should have saved a seat, here on my left. Kept it empty. Don't think that. Don't think about that. There should have been a seat in the front row, right in the middle so that every time Jonathan Archer looks down, every word that he speaks should be to that empty seat because that's the reason that he's here. But I won't think about that.

I'm glad I'm not on security detail for this shindig. What a bloody nightmare. There's probably not a single unauthorised weapon with two miles of this place. Not that you can't do a lot of damage with hands and feet. If it had been me, if I'd been standing with Archer, could I have taken them out? What if I'd walked round the corner onto them? Could I have saved him? God these seats are uncomfortable. Too much longer here and my arse is going to be numb. Planning it for months and they can't even run to some decent upholstery.

I can almost feel him next to me, wriggling, straining to see better, whining about the fact that we're stuck miles away. I want him to be here. I want him back. I want...I want...

Hoshi's hand is cool as she covers mine and she smiles at me a little and squeezes my fingers. Don't think, her smile says. Don't wonder. Just get through this.

Like she's been telling me since...since...Marking off time until a day has passed. Two days.

Tomorrow is the funeral. We carried him home to give him back to his parents in a box.

The man he did it for is standing down there now. Like a stick man, knew it would be like that. But his voice is filling the room. You would never know he was grief-stricken as he tells the gathered races how proud he is to stand there, wouldn't recognise the man I found in Trip's quarters, kneeling by the bed and sobbing. And what was I doing there? Just the same as him, trying to find part of Trip again, recapture something of him that I won't ever find again. He blames himself, he always will. At some point I might stop blaming him. I left him there, crying. He'd heard the door, had looked up at me, his face creased up and shiny with tears and snot and I'd said 'Excuse me' and left, unable to be near him. Maybe it's good that our seats are this far away.

"As we move forward, as we unite and aim to find peace, to work together, there will be struggles and loss. We cannot look at the history of our races and ignore the struggles and ignore the losses but in part they have brought us here today. We will learn from them. We will always remember those who were lost on the way, those who gave so much, even their lives to bring us here. We will remember them."

'At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them.' Can't even come up with an original line but then what else is there to say?

He says other things but I don't recall them and then people are standing and applauding and I am too. He is my captain still after all. And he didn't kill Trip. Trip gave his life willingly and freely for this man. No greater love. That's the true source of the anger I feel towards Captain Archer. He knows just how much Trip loved him and Trip never knew how I felt.

No greater love.


End file.
